I'm Thankful For
by Tewi
Summary: Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean something should happen. But I'm a ninja turtle and it's Thanksgiving. For me? That equals Foot attack.


Just got home after spending the week with my mom's family (I was the only one in my family that got to go) and my mom's guilt tripping me about being a bad daughter. It always makes me feel better to write about the TMNT so here I am.

Disclaimer: Sigh. Must you make me admit this _every_ single time I write a story about them!? Fine. **I do not own the TMNT.** Happy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I shiver from the slight wind that leaks down into the sewers but don't really acknowledge it. I should be out of here soon. I'm just making a quick trip around the sewers to check our security system. It may be Thanksgiving but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. In fact, I think it is more likely that the Foot will be searching for us today. I seriously doubt that the Shredder is letting them have a nice, homely Thanksgiving. That is just not like him.

I check the last boundary laser thing Don has set up. It steadily beeps at me when I shine the black light type thing Don invented at it. Yep; it's working just fine. I smile, place Don's invention in my belt, and rub my arms, hoping to bring them a little more warmth. It doesn't really work, seeing as my hands are just as cold as my arms.

I shrug it off and decide to jog home. The movement should help me warm up pretty nicely. Besides, it's tradition that we all pitch in on Thanksgiving. We spend most of the day in the kitchen. It's really nice family bonding time, and it goes fairly well. Just small brotherly fights mostly, but we get over it. And, well, I need to get home faster since I've spent the last half hour or so out here, paranoid. I've been thinking about popping in to some store but I didn't bring a coat and most everything should be closed today anyway. But it would have been a nice apology gift for not-spending-time-in-the-kitchen-with-the-family-when-that's-basically-the-purpose-of-today. Oh well. I'll do more than my fair share when we clean up I guess.

I'm about to start home when a shrill scream breaks through the air. "Ugh," I can't help but groan. I can't just leave whoever that is in trouble. There's a manhole cover nearby-someone must really want that girl to be protected. The ladder is frozen but that doesn't stop me. I rush up it and shove the sewer lid open with my shoulder, popping up into the world above ground. My teeth start to chatter as soon as I stand up. God its cold out here. _Why the shell didn't I bring my coat? Stupid Leo, stupid!_

"No! Please! Don't hurt me," a scared girlish voice breaks through my reprimand. I cock my head to the side, as if it really helps. "Please…please…" I got it. Her bearings I mean. I peek out of the ally. _No one._ There's absolutely no one out here. Doing something I don't normally condone I walk out in the street. The harsh coldness of the sidewalk entraps my feet and they immediately cry out, but there's nothing I can do right now. Just beat the thugs as fast as I can and get home.

I pass the next ally and sneak against the next building. My shell makes this a little hard but it saves me from coldness against my backside. I reach the edge of the building and stop, trying to make sure this _is_ the right ally. "Please, stop…" Yep. Even though my ears don't show they are good to me. I silently unsheathe only one katana. I hold it in my left hand and take a breath.

"YAAAAH," I swing into the ally, fully using my element of surprise. "Uh oh." But I'm surprised myself. A bunch of Foot are standing in a circle and, even though I can't see their mouths through their masks, I can tell they're smiling maliciously at me. I fell into their trap. "Crap," I whisper under my breath.

I stand up straight and smile, channeling Mikey, turn tail and _run_. You can be sure there were more Foot hiding around, and probably around the block. My feet pound against the sidewalk and my breathing automatically switches into my normal battle breathing. I'm going to need to save my breath. I turn the next corner and sure enough, there's at least a dozen Foot waiting for me. I can't hear them but I sense the ones from the ally following behind me. I suppress the urge to groan, I don't want them to know how I'm feeling (yeah right, I just got caught by a bunch of Foot; they know that's exactly what I _don't_ want…). I glance up and then back at the Foot.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," I sneer, sheathing my katana, surprising the Foot. And with that I jump up, catching the lamppost's light above me and swing around it, shooting up at the building it's next too. I catch a window sill, slamming into the _hard_ brick wall, and scramble like a spider up to the roof. Here I'm more comfortable. Less likely to be spotted by innocent (and not so innocent) civilians and prying eyes. I waste no time in starting to jump from roof to roof, no plan in my head yet, just heading in a random direction, hoping to lose the Foot.

I chance a glance behind me. No such luck. In fact, I think more have joined the first two groups I ran into. "Crap, crap, crap. C'mon Leo; think," I pep talk myself. And suddenly a plan comes to me. I jump a few more roofs, putting on an extra burst of speed and suddenly leaping off the roof into the ally below me. Air rushed past my head as my heart beat a little wildly. Of course I've jumped off roofs before, but never at full speed. I watch the ground grow closer and closer and suddenly stick my hand out and grab for the fire escape.

I'm in luck. My hand curls around the railing of the fire escape and for the second time in maybe five minutes my body slams against something. This time though my arm feels like it's just been yanked off and my feet catch the edge of the landing below me as my body keeps swinging up until I slam into the bottom of the landing I'm holding onto. I bite back a yell as I fight to hold on and the breath is knocked away from me as a result of my body bending up and my stomach catching the edge of the landing. My body swings back down, feet once again hitting the rail of the landing below and I drop safely to the ground.

I think I dislocated my arm but I don't have time to think about that as I'm lucky the Foot haven't shown up yet. With my good arm I pull the manhole cover up and slide into the sewers, not being quiet about the sewer lid closing. I sprint down a few tunnels, holding my hurting arm close to me, and make a few turns. Once I think I've gone far enough I climb up near the pipes. It's like a little hiding shelf and, better yet, the Foot doesn't know about the space above the tunnels. My brothers and I only discovered there was space by accident a few months ago.

I hide, cramping up quite a bit, for at least half an hour. No Foot has gone through this way yet. It's doesn't feel right but I've made my family wait long enough and I don't sense anyone nearby. I slide out, still quiet, and carefully make my way home. I run into no one on the way and I don't hear anyone either. I figure it must be safe and I open our hidden lair door. Warmth hits me like Raph would hit someone who touched his sai. It comes a little quick but I welcome it, standing in the door way for a moment to shake the last remnants of cold off and listen to my family.

They all sound happy, not even considering the possibility that I was gone a little too long and something may have happened. I smile at their laughter and inspect my shoulder. I make small noises at the pain this causes but make sure not to alert my family that I'm here yet. By some miracle it's not dislocated but it sure is painful and a nice bruise should be forming pretty soon. It's already a little discolored, but not that noticeable. Some ice would be nice but who knows if that will happen.

I'm finally satisfied so I step into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late guys." Two pairs of eyes roll at me, one looks me over, a bit full of disappointment, and the last looks at me in disapproval.

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Yeah dude, we had to start _your_ dishes that you usually make!"

"Sorry I-"

"Whatever, just get in here and help us out bro."

"Yeah, okay."

"I am disappointed my son but I assume there must be some reason…"

"… No."

"Well then, I shall deal with your lateness tomorrow. Today is very important; you know that! But now, come in, warm up, and help us out."

"Of course."

I am welcomed, forgiven for now. I'll have to come up with a story about my bruise tomorrow, but I don't want to ruin today. I play around with my brothers and when one claps me on my pained shoulder I just smile. It's Thanksgiving. A day for thanks, and I am thankful for my family. And this is just the way I am. And even if I'm not perfect, I'm also thankful for who I am. _I _am Hamato Leonardo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meh. It's not the most impressive piece of work I've done and it's not my new pride and joy but its okay. But in any case I feel much better and now I'm off to ask if my mom needs help with our late Thanksgiving dinner. Thanks for reading. And if it so pleases you, drop a review by and have fun!

Happy late Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
